


Business Meeting

by stvrrk



Series: Rafe Adler One Shot Series [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: Rafe's girlfriend sexts him during a business meeting. Any other time Rafe would've liked it (maybe), but not now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty summary, i have no idea how to explain this. haha. this is my first ever uncharted/rafe one shot so sorry if it sucks yall. ALSO, sorry its so short! hope you enjoy it!

Rafe sighed while listening intently to the man at the opposite end of the table speak about some new business venture the company should take on. Rafe wasn’t exactly bored but he had just been sitting in meetings all day, he’d rather be doing literally anything else right now.

He knew how unprofessional it was to pull his phone out in the middle of a meeting but he still did it. This is his company after all, is anyone going to tell the boss to stop doing something?

When he pressed his home button Rafe was met with a, assumingly innocent, text from his girlfriend. This was the usual, sometimes she sent him random ‘I love you’ texts but _this_ was a whole other thing.

She sent him a picture of her in the mirror, sitting back on her heels in nothing but one of his t-shirts. ‘ _I_ _miss you :(’_ the text read. Rafe ran a hand across his face and looked up to see if anyone was looking at him. The man at the other end continued to drone on about whatever it was he was talking about now. Rafe didn’t really care too much at the moment.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Rafe set his phone in his lap and tried to pay attention to the meeting but it was almost impossible at this point. All he could think about was what the fuck is going through her mind right now, and why she decided to sext him at this very moment. Rafe didn’t sext, she knew this.

 _Just sharing some pictures I took with you, baby_. _You don’t like them?_ She texts back, another picture attached. This time she’s on their bed, nipples poking through the shirt and her thumb in between her lips.

Rafe rolled his eyes. Obviously she was trying to rile him up, maybe it was working too. Rafe looked up to see someone else getting up to the front, he didn’t even catch the end of the last presentation. He couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

_I’d like them better if I weren’t in a meeting at the moment. No more pictures, I mean it._

He hoped she’d listen, just this once. When he didn’t receive another message after that and he sighed in relief. He locked his phone and set it down on the table next to his papers and finally focused back on the meeting. His phone buzzed again after ten minutes of silence from her and he almost groaned out loud.

 _Mmm, but I’m so turned on and so lonely here in our bed. Touching myself just isn’t enough, I need you._ She pulled the mirror in front of their bed and sent him a picture of her with her hand between her legs. Another text came in. _I can’t satisfy myself the way you can, baby._

It was evident now that she in fact was doing this to rile him up. Rafe wouldn’t mind this later when he got home, but now, he was angry with her. He reached out to his assistant sitting to the left of him on the other side of the table.

“I have to step out for a moment, can you take down notes from the presentations?”

“Of course, Mr. Adler.” She responds with a nod. Rafe nods back, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket.

“Sorry to leave so abruptly,” Rafe addresses the group of people. “Something has been brought to my attention that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible. Please, do continue.”

When he stepped out, he immediately went to his office. He shut and locked the door, just in case, and called her.

“Hey, baby.” She answers, it sounds like she has a smile on her face and it makes him even more angry.

“I know what you’re doing. I told you to stop.”

“I miss you.” She whines, and he can tell she’s pouting. “FaceTime me.”

“I don’t think so.” He won’t give her what she wants. It seems terrible but it’ll feel much better in the end for both of them. “You’re going to wait for me to get home, you’re not going to touch yourself either.”

“Rafe.” She says, her voice suddenly serious. “Please.”

“I have to get back, I’ll see you at home.”

He made his way back to the conference room, and sat down as if he never left. She laid in their bed back home, dressed back in his t-shirt and began waiting patiently for him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it isnt that great. let me know what you think!


End file.
